


No Control

by reverenehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn Watching, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Just four men jerking themselves off while watching porn on their wide screen tv in their living room
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	No Control

It was their movie night. Well, technically, it was not a movie. The four boys were currently obsessed with a Netflix series, The Last Kingdom. At first, it was Baekhyun’s idea. The four of them did not usually enjoy watching a bunch of dirty medieval men wielding swords and axes. But Baekhyun, being a literature major who had to write up on historical events, decided to play this on their wide screen TV during one of their usual movie nights and the four had come to love the series. Well, at least the rated scenes kept their interest in check.

“That was hot. Did you see her tits? Now I feel like watching some porn,” Baekhyun had said, he was not even taking notes from the series anymore. His historical paper had long been submitted.

“I would head out to the bar but I have an early morning class tomorrow,” Jongin added and sighed. 

Sehun then looked at his flatmates. “Then let’s just watch porn?”

Kyungsoo raised a brow at him. Sehun had thought the thick eyebrowed male was going to object but the latter, instead, said, “that does not seem like a bad idea. I hate watching porn on the small screen of my laptop.”

Baekhyun had a smug grin on his face. “To be completely honest I have been wanting to watch porn on our wide screen TV for the longest time.”

The only person who had not given his opinion was Jongin. 

Baekhyun did not even bother seeking Jongin’s opinion as he started to search the web on their smart TV. “C’mon. We wouldn’t be ogling you. I have what you have.”

Sehun watched Jongin giving each of them a look before the latter shrugged and unzipped his fly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun had played a male-female porn and it was not long before their cocks were hard. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had taken the individual armchairs at both sides of the couch with their backs facing him while Jongin and him shared the long couch, each taking the furthest end.

Sehun was lying down, ass facing Jongin as his knees parted wide, cock laying hard on his stomach.

His flatmates did not know he swung both ways. Sehun admitted he was watching the video on their TV screen but at one point, he began watching his flatmates jerking themselves off.

The sound of the female actress’ moaning filled their living room while pants and huffs could be heard from his flatmates. Sehun even caught Baekhyun teasing his own nipples.

Sehun began stroking his cock, watching his flatmates jerking off to the video on screen. Kyungsoo was watching with a poker face although his chest was starting to flush red. Baekhyun on the other hand had began to spill out soft noises of moans.

He did not dare watch Jongin.

Sehun had always had a small crush on the dance major. The countless nights he had spent thrusting his cock into his own fist at the thought of Jongin. He did not know if Jongin liked men, he had not seen him with neither man nor woman.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Jongin shifting on the couch, switching to his non-dominant hand and it sent Sehun clenching down on nothing.

The male actor on screen had now flipped the actress over on her belly and Sehun heard the pick up of hands fisting cocks. He briefly saw Kyungsoo convulsed and sighed before the latter stood up with his softening cock and headed to the toilet.

It did not take Baekhyun long to finish with a soft cuss. Baekhyun, however, remained lying there catching his breath. The video had not finished playing.

Sehun bit his bottom lip. It was just him and Jongin. He heard a soft grunt from the dance major and felt himself spurting a bead of precum. Sehun was holding back every ounce of energy to keep himself from glancing towards Jongin’s direction. He wondered how glorious Jongin’s abs must be from all the years he had been dancing.

That would not do. The video on the screen was not helping him to reach his climax. Sehun began subtly teasing his nipples as his breath hitched. He closed his eyes and began fantasizing his flatmate. 

Sehun let out a long exhale as his wrist flicked faster, he felt himself clenching, balls drawing tight. He could feel himself coming close. He bit the back of his hand to stop himself from moaning. Then, he heard the actor groan and he stilled his wrist, spilling himself empty onto his chest and stomach.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the video was just about to finish. Baekhyun was still lying there in front of him with his soft cock still out. 

Sehun dared himself to glance towards Jongin and he almost felt himself filling out again. The dance major had his head resting back on the couch, lips slightly parted, his chest heaving with a sheen of sweat while he still had his hand gripping the base of his cock, it’s head glistening with cum.

He quickly excused himself back to his room. Sehun may or may not have gone for another round of masturbation with the image of the blissed out dance major on their living room couch.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No one spoke of that day for the rest of the semester. 

Their movie nights had also gone back to usual. They took their usual seats, yes, they had their own seats, with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo taking the individual armrest chairs while Sehun and Jongin laid sprawled on the long couch. 

They had boxes of fried chicken and pizza laid out on the coffee table as they binged through a whole season of Suits. Kyungsoo, the Law major was having his own commentary session, he did not mind that no one else paid him any attention. 

Jongin was onto his third slice of pizza when Baekhyun said, “okay, I hate to be the one suggesting this again, but can we watch porn on TV again?”

Jongin had stopped chewing as he looked around. “All of a sudden?”

“I’m good here, I’ll be in my room.” Kyungsoo said, standing up and left for his room, not without grabbing the last slice of pizza.

“You two?” Baekhyun exchanged looks with both him and Sehun.

“I am not horny at the moment so you better pick a good video to get my cock up.” Sehun said and shifted himself on the couch to get into a comfortable position.

Jongin then shrugged and began unzipping his fly. His heart was racing when Baekhyun was still searching for a video. He was distracted by Sehun’s parted knees beside him. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw the latter shimmied out of his jeans completely. Sehun was now lying completely bare and Jongin was holding himself back from looking at the youngest.

“Okay. This seems good,” Baekhyun hit play and made himself comfortable on his own chair.

Five minutes into the video later, Jongin was not paying the video any attention. He was distracted by his flatmate’s balls bouncing in his peripheral vision.

Jongin turned to look and he was glad Sehun did not notice him watching.

He curled his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched the way the youngest had his balls hanging heavy between milky thighs, hole clenching every now and then.

He tightened his fist on his cock and wondered how it would feel to have his cock in Sehun’s ass. 

He watched as Sehun swept his thumb over his own slit and let out a soft whine, his hole fluttering and Jongin began to sweat. Part of him wanted to hear the youngest’s sounds which he was trying to hold back. 

Jongin turned his attention back to the video when Sehun shifted. He saw that Baekhyun had slowed down and was coming down from his high.

He found himself getting harder at the slick sound Sehun’s fist was making. He reached down and palmed his own balls. Baekhyun, just then, had stood up and left the two on their own journey to completion.

When Jongin turned back to Sehun, he held his breath. The youngest was staring right at his cock. They briefly made eye contact and Jongin could not help but let his eyes wander down to Sehun’s clenching hole.

There was another exchange of eye contact. Both men had stilled their wrists, the room was silent, save for the moanings of the porn actor and actress on the TV.

“Do—“

“Jong—“

They both spoke at the same time. Sehun paused and gazed at his cock again. “Jongin…”

“Do you… I mean—“

“Fuck me.” Sehun sighed and began slowly fisting his cock while his other hand slid down his body and between his thighs to play with his fluttering hole. He had caught the dance major stealing glances at him earlier and it only confirmed his suspicions that Jongin took men.

Jongin’s jaw fell slack and he released a small pearl of precum when the youngest slid his own middle finger into his hole, head thrown back with parted lips.

He continued to fist his cock while watching Sehun opening himself up. The video on their TV had long stopped playing but both men did not mind.

“Fuck me, Jongin. Please…” Sehun whined when he took out his own fingers.

He groaned, watching the youngest’s hole gaping at him and his own cock twitched. “Are you clean?” Jongin huffed as he scooted to kneel between Sehun’s spread thighs.

“I am, you?”

He nodded.

“Okay...,” Jongin aligned his cockhead and began pushing himself into Sehun, his arms coming to soothe his milky thighs. “Relax for me…,” he coaxed when the youngest clenched tight around him.

Jongin was everything he imagined but better. He knew the dance major was big, but he did not know he could split him like this. He felt Jongin giving his inner thighs an encouraging squeeze. “Hnng…,” he whimpered as Jongin pushed himself deeper into him.

Jongin gave Sehun some time to adjust to his size, hand wrapping around the latter’s cock, stroking him to distract him from the stretching pain.

“Move,” Sehun commanded, legs curling above the curve of the dance major’s ass.

Jongin began thrusting and the youngest had a pearl of precome beading at the tip of his cock. Jonging, while still thrusting, scooped the pearl of come with his finger. “Taste yourself.”

Sehun sucked on Jongin’s fingers, tongue swirling around and feeling the coolness of the metal ring Jongin wore.

Jongin almost came right there when Sehun moaned around his fingers.

Sehun released with a slick pop. “Ahh…,” he moaned when Jongin hit the right spot.

With a grunt, Jongin scooted back slowly and watched his own cock slipping out from Sehun’s hole and hitting back up on his own tummy. “Fuck, Sehun… let me taste you.”

Sehun cupped his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans when he felt Jongin’s warm and wet tongue circling his rim. “Shit.. do that again, Jongin, please….” he reached down to stroke his own leaking cock when the dance major thrust his tongue into his gaping hole.

Jongin was holding himself back as he made slurping noises while eating him out. “So desperate and needy,” Jongin playfully slapped his ass and watched it jiggle, his hole clenching around nothing. He straightened up and flipped Sehun on his belly before prying his ass cheeks apart and spitting into the gaping hole.

He wasted no time and thrust back into the younger, watching his ass bounce. “God, you’re so…. tight!” Jongin held onto Sehun’s slim waist and chased his own high.

“Hnng… mmmh… ohh… fuck… right there, don’t stop please…” Sehun moaned each syllable with every thrust, he was coming close with the dance major hitting his prostate right on without a miss. He reached back and pried his own ass cheeks apart.

“Yes, spread yourself wide open for me…” Jongin was delirious at this point, he did not care if their other flatmates came back to the living room. 

With each of Jongin’s thrust, Sehun was jerked forward and the drag of his cock against the leather couch was sending him over the edge. “I’m close, Jongin… deeper, OH—“ he groaned into the armrest and spilled onto the leather. Jongin’s desperate and erratic thrust only made him slide towards the armrest easier now that he had his come coating between his belly and the couch.

“Look at you, swallowing my cock like the needy boy you are…” Jongin held onto Sehun’s shoulders and slammed into the younger. It only took him a couple more thrust and the way the younger was clenching down on him to spill.

He hooked his arms around Sehun and flipped him around so that he was spooning the younger.

Sehun was still catching his own breath when he heard a clear slurp coming from behind the couch. He looked up to see Kyungsoo with a steaming cup of coffee.

“Remind me to never sit on this long couch ever again.” 

Both men, still stained with each other’s come, broke into laughter watching the thick eyebrowed male making a beeline to his own room.

Sehun then turned around in Jongin’s arm and winced at the goo of cum between their skins. “I had been wanting this for the longest time, Jongin,” Sehun whispered and bashfully gazed down at the dance major’s glistening chest to avoid eye contact.

Jongin then tilted the younger’s chin up and gazed into his soft brown eyes, lashes batting shyly. “So do I, Sehun.”

The two made no attempts to get up even when another figure walked back to the living room with his hair damp and towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Damn, I should not have showered so early. You bitches did not bother to invite me? I am offended.”

Sehun, being the small spoon in Jongin’s arms, threw Baekhyun a teasing smile. “Sorry, this couch only can fit two.”

The two spent males continued to lie in each other’s arms until their come turned icky on their skins. They were going to have a tough time cleaning up the stain on their leather couch.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can’t think of a title... so I went to my playlist and hit shuffle and let the first song title be the title
> 
> No Control — 1D


End file.
